crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor squadron
'The Ravens of Razor Squadron '''is a team of Ravens that are recruits for the UCR Military. They are some of the first Armored Cores that the UCR have integrated into their ranks. The Ravens in Razor Squadron are each capable of performing a small operation independantly, but will team up for larger jobs. Members Ever fighter A senior pilot who boasts the most Arena battles of any Raven. His experience offsets mistakes made due to his age. He's a rarity: a survivor from a time gone by. He is usually the leader of the Team of AC's, due to his experience; However, he sometimes gives command to those whom have more strength in battle, as his age is catching up to him. His AC's name is ''Holy Mother; it is a rather old AC, but still powerful, having a Strong Rifle, a 6-warhead Missile launcher, a Small Rocket Launcher, and a mk II Laser Blade. He is also equipped with Missile interception Missile launchers for Missile defense. Of all the ACs in this team, it is his AC that Malfunctions the most often. Werehound He has the skills to go higher, but likes breaking in newcomers with potential, so he stays where he is. His AC is designed to bring pain and sorrow on the weak. Warehound is one of the most skilled Ravens on the team. He usually prefers to work alone even on missions that require an assistant Mech. His AC's name is PK; a relatively light Reverse-joint legged and weapon-armed unit, but still formidable in combat against mediocre opponents. It is equipped with Machine gun arms, a Small Rocket launcher, and additional Radar mounted behind the left shoulder. It is him that is feared by many new recruits or trainees, as he gives very little mercy in battle. Huslter Two A token low-rank AC. It is poorly equipped and the pilot leaves much to be desired. He claims to be heir of a legendary Raven, but this claim is highly suspect. Hustler Two is a lightly skilled Pilot; he was added into the team because of his balance of parts and basic understanding of combat. He is your average Joe; A Pilot who obeys orders, does his job, and performs with moderate results. His AC is Eight-Ball; A Common, Standard legged AC that is used mainly to support more powerful units in combat. Independantly, he is able to perform operations that are of light importance. He is mounted with a Handgun, Light missile launcher, Radar unit, and a mk II Laser blade. Ken Hayabusa Known for being frugal, this pilot equips cheap AC parts. His skills make up for the poor equipment, but he'd undoubtedly rank higher if better equipped. This AC Pilot has a very high skill rate, purposfully equipping cheap AC parts not only because his team cannot purchase much more expensive equipment, but also to challenge himself and Fool his opponents. His AC is Model D; a standard Bipedal Mech, equipped with a Machine Pistol, 6-Warhead Missile Launcher, Small Missile launcher, and mk I Laser Blade. He is considered the greatest Warrior in the team, but he would definately be highly dangerous with better parts. He performs missions of medium difficulty alone. The Engineer An AC engineer who joins the Arena to conduct research. He claims his AC and tactics are based on logical calculations. His performance however, doesn't reflect this. A miner and Maintenance worker regarded as a determined Pilot, his AC was originally designed to mine ore deep under the Martian Surface. However, it was refitted for combat as well as it's refit/repair status. His AC is Full Metal; A Floater type AC with a Strong rifle, 6-Warhead Missile launcher, and mk I Laser Blade. He is known for being the Tester of the Celebrated First floater leg type, which he uses very well. Even with this and his moderate parts, however, he is not one of the best on the team in combat; he usually always is paired with another. He purchases the team's AC parts, like Generators, Radiators, and Boosters. Tomboy A young girl who joined the Arena to earn money to help care for her family. Her AC is poorly equipped and she has struggled to advance, but refuses to quit. The newest member of the team after passing her recruitment tests, Tomboy was soon added to Razor's team of ACs to add a little bit of balance. Her AC is Wishingwell; a Lightweight Bipedal, which is equipped with a Handgun, mk II Laser Blade, and a shoulder attackment behind the right arm that holds 20% Additional Solid slug ammo for the Handgun. She is determined to do better, and out of all the other Ravens on the team, she has the greatest striving force. No. 1111 He's obsessed with the number "1" and has put a great deal of effort into his current position. He'd rather be ranked 11th than 1st as it has twice as many "1's." This Pilot is very Skilled, but he often uses up all his energy uneccessarily, straining his generator. It is now performing with lower quality than it should as a result. His AC is Count One; a Bipedal with Weapon arms that fire bursts of energy instead of Solid rounds. It is equipped with Dual Twin-linked Plasma Cannons, and Large Rocket launchers on it's shoulders. Of all the Ravens in this team, he is the only one that uses Energy weapons as a direct means of attack. Death Merchant A salesman who joined the Arena in order to hawk his wares. He hopes to drum up sales by putting his very best parts on display for potential customers. His AC is a Floater, using a more powerful Floater platform that also requires more maintenance more often. He makes most of his living not in combat, but making and selling his medium quality Weapons and ammo. His AC is Demo; It uses a Sniper rifle, ECM Rocket Launcher, 20% Ammo Storage addition, and a light Energy Shield. He is the one that does the maintenance on the team's weapons, and purchases their weapons and ammo upgrades. Category:Mecha Category:UCR Category:Characters Category:AC Pilots Category:Special Forces